Shadowspots' Adventure
Allegiances Link to Allegiances page: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1r_1hnmJyPIiQzaYEmrTXTILo3lafthdpKWlYFoXlErU/edit Chapter 1 "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowspots. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and I glad to have you as a warrior of ThornClan." “I welcome all four of you as full warriors of ThornClan!” “Shadowspots! Nightfall! Shortwhisker! Spottedfur!” It was a beautiful greenleaf day. It was warm, and there was a light breeze that carried the delicious scent of forest prey. The tree branches swayed and the sound of rustling leaves filled the air. There could not be a better day to become a warrior! Shadowspots beamed as his Clanmates chanted his and his littermates names. He was very happy with the name Rainstar, the leader of his Clan, had given him. Rainstar was also his mother’s sister and his now former mentor. It was very special to have the Clan leader as a mentor, and even more rare to have kin as a mentor. I can’t believe I’m finally a warrior! Shadowspots thought. All those moons of being an apprentice had payed off. Shadowspots was glad to be a ThornClan warrior. He loved the trees that sheltered him and the undergrowth that keeps him hidden. There was of course other Clans. There was RockClan, who lived up high in the craggy mountains, MeadowClan, who lived in the open fields of tall grass, and CreekClan, whose territory was fill with rivers and marshes, but ThornClan was by far the best. Shadowspots looked around the clearing for his mother and father, Leopardheart and Whitefoot, and saw them walking towards him. “Congratulations! I’m so proud of you all!” Leopardheart told them, her voice full of love. Whitefoot nodded his head. “We could not be more proud!” Whitefoot was also the deputy of ThornClan. Shadowspots had very powerful kin. As Leopardheart and Whitefoot were still praising his littermates, Shadowspots walked over to where Fluffypaw was talking to her brother Orangepaw. “Shadowspots!” Fluffypaw mewed excitedly. “It’s so cool how you’re a warrior now!” She glared at her brother. “I was just telling Orangepaw that he should have washed for the special occasion.” Orangepaw flicked his messy tail. “What’s the the point of washing if you're just going to get dirty again?” he purred mischievously. Fluffypaw rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I hope I become a warrior soon, then we can hunt and patrol together!” her eyes sparkled. “That would be nice,” Shadowspots meowed. Fluffypaw sighed. “But I guess I have to wait.” When Shadowspots was still an apprentice, Fluffypaw would always ask to train with him and eat together. He knew that she loved him, and it would be nice to have a mate. Shadowspots thought they would have a good future together. “Time for the warrior feast!” Rainstar called. Every time an apprentice became a warrior, there would be a feast. Every ThornClan cat came together and ate. It was a Clan tradition. After the feast, the new warriors would sit a silent vigil the whole night. They would not be able to sleep until sunrise. By that time, the rest of the Clan would be awake and the young warriors would be able to rest before continuing their new warrior duties. Everyone picked a piece of prey and gathered around in a circle. Shadowspots picked a rabbit and sat down between his sisters, Nightfall and Shortwhisker. “This is great, isn’t it?” Nightfall meowed to him. “Now we don’t have to be bossed around by anyone. We can do whatever we want! Well, we still have to go on patrols, but now we won't be looked down to,” Shadowspots nodded in agreement, his mouth too full to answer. “I hope we get to mentor the kits that are in the nursery.” Nightfall went on. “There almost 6 moons now!” “I think Rainstar will give those kits to more experienced warriors. It's not usual to give an apprentice to a new warrior,” Shortwhisker meowed. Nightfall sighed. “I guess that's true.” "What about Robinflight's kits? They're due any day now!" Shortwhisker suggested. Nighfall brightened. "Oh yeah! And by the time they're apprenctices, we'll be experienced enough to be mentors!" she concluded happily. All the cats finished eating and the four young warriors started their vigil. It was much longer than Shadowspots expected. They waited and watch until morning finally came. Leopardheart walked over to greet her kits. “So how was the vigil? Did everything go okay?” Leopardheart mewed. “It was tiring,” Spottedfur yawned. “Well then you should go rest,” Leopardheart meowed. “I already set up your nests in the warriors den.” It was strange for Shadowspots to imagine sleeping in the warrior’s den instead of the apprentice’s den. When he walked into his new den, he saw four nests at the side of the den. Shadowspots laid down in one of the nests. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. ' ' Shadowspots woke with a start to hear cats yowling. “MeadowClan is attacking! We need back-up!” Shadowspots immediately jumped to his paws. His first day as a warrior and he was going to be in a battle! He raced out of the den to see Timberbranch gathering warriors. “What’s happening?” Shadowspots asked. “I was on a patrol with Whitefoot and Lionflame when we were ambushed by a MeadowClan patrol,” Timberbranch explained. “We were outnumbered, so Whitefoot sent me to fetch reinforcements.” “I’m want to help fight,” Shadowspots told him. Timberbranch nodded. “Good. Go to the MeadowClan border by the Twolegplace.” As Shadowspots bounded out of camp, he heard another cat racing toward him. It was his sister, Nightfall. “I’m coming with you,” she said. Shadowspots nodded and continued to run through the forest. He jumped over fallen trees and ran through bush whose branches tugged at his fur. Before the sun had moved far in the sky, Shadowspots and Nightfall arrived at the MeadowClan border. There were fighting cats filling the area of thin trees at the edge of ThornClan territory. MeadowClan has always wanted this piece of territory, and they’ve been fight hard to get it recently. “Flea-ridden MeadowClan cats,” Nightfall growled, “When will they learn that they’re never taking this clearing!” She yowled a battle cry and leaped into the wave of cats. Shadowspots quickly analyzed the battle. Nightfall was fighting a small ginger she-cat, the two cats rolling in the grass. Lionflame was getting some good hits off of a black and white tom, who Shadowspots recognized as Birchwhisker from Gatherings. Thrushfeather, the deputy of MeadowClan, had Whitefoot pinned. Shadowspots leaped in to rescue his father. He bowled the tom over and they tussled to the ground. Thrushfeather put up a good fight, scoring him cheek and biting his leg. Whitefoot came up from behind and together they teamed the golden-brown tom. He hissed in pain as they clawed him. Thushfeather’s eyes blazed at the two toms. He looked around at his Clanmates and saw that they were being overpowered by the ThornClan cats. “MeadowClan! Retreat!” Thrushfeather yowled. Shadowspots watched as the MeadowClan cats broke off their fights and fled over the stepping stones back to their territory. Before Thrushfeather crossed the river, he hissed, "We will be back." He turned and hopped across the stones, sprinting towards the direction of his camp. "Hopefully it won't be anytime soon," Whitefoot meowed. Shadowspots nodded in agreement, though he was really thinking about heading back to camp and getting his wounds treated. They were starting to sting, especially the bite on his leg. His Clanmates grouped together and started their trek back to camp. Chapter 2 For a few moons, everything was normal. Gatherings came and went. Clan rivalries went on. Prey still thrived and every cat stayed full. Hollyshine's kits were apprenticed and Robinflight had three kits: Driftkit, Slushkit, Emberkit,. Everything was normal, until a tragedy happened. To be continued... __NEWSECTIONLINK__